iWinter Wonderland
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: Sam and Freddie enjoy a wonderful day walking in a winter wonderland. Just another Seddie Christmas fics, based on the Christmas carol "Winter Wonderland". Oneshot Seddie. Short, could be considered a drabble.


**iWinter Wonderland**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie enjoy a wonderful day walking in a winter wonderland. Just another Seddie Christmas fics, based on the Christmas carol "Winter Wonderland". Oneshot Seddie.**

**A/N: I wanted to write a Seddie Christmas story because...well, just because! Also, I didn't write a Thanksgiving fic so this is my way of making it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. However, I do own season 1 volume 1 of iCarly on DVD and a pair of black Lauren Conrad leggings. iCarly is on my Christmas list though...**

********SEDDIE!********

PART ONE:

It was one of those rare winter days in Seattle where there was tons of snow. Enough snow to go sledding, and enough snow to make a snowman. People were out and about, enjoying the snowy day. All around, there was children playing, adults watching, and couples holding hands. Speaking of couples, there was one particular couple out and about, as well. Their names were Sam and Freddie.

"Don't you just love the snow?" Sam said joyfully as they walked around holding each other's hands.

"No." Freddie said bitterly. "I hate snow."

"You are on sad person, Fredlumps." Sam said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I just don't like the snow, okay?" He said bitterly.

Sam shrugged. "Well, I do."

Sam looked up then, spotting an odd bird chirping in the snow covered tree the were walking by. "Look at that!" She said, pointing it out. "The chirps it's making almost sound like a love song!"

Freddie had to admit it did. "Yeah, it kinda does."

PART TWO:

"Oh, Freddie, can't we _please _build a snowman?" Sam begged her boyfriend. "It would be so fun and so awesome!"

"Freddie couldn't say no to that adorable expression on her face. "Sure, why not?" He said, giving in.

"Yay!" Sam said. They walked a little ways into a snow covered meadow, where they set to work on building a snowman. It was hard, but they had fun, and it was great looking at it when there were done. Sam had used some little rocks for eyes, a nose, and a mouth, and it looked phenomenal.

"It looks great." Freddie said.

"Let's pretend it's a clown!" Sam said suddenly.

Freddie looked at her strangely. "What?"

"I said, let's pretend it's a clown!" She said, annoyed.

"Why would we want to do that?" He said, confused.

"I dunno." Sam said, shrugging. "I like clowns."

"You always surprise me, Sam." Freddie said with a grin.

Just then, a large group of kids ran by, and in their carelessness, they knocked over the snowman Sam and Freddie had built.

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Sorry!" One of them called out. Sam gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, but Freddie held her back.

"It's not worth it, Sam."

"Stupid kids." She muttered as they walked away.

PART THREE:

"So next week, we're going to the winter dance, right?"

Sam and Freddie were now in Freddie and his mom's apartment. It was a perfect evening. Freddie's mom wasn't home, and they were warm and toasty sitting by the fire. They each had a mug of hot chocolate that Sam was surprisingly good at making.

Sam sighed. "I don't know." She said. "I don't like dancing."

"Please?" Freddie said. "For me?"

"Fine." Sam said, sighing.

Freddie smiled, pleased. They sat silently for awhile.

"You know that old Christmas carol, Winter Wonderland?" Sam said suddenly, turning to look at Freddie.

"Yeah?"  
"Don't you kinda feel like that's what we did today?" Sam said. "We were walking in a Winter Wonderland."

"I didn't quite think of it that way, but yeah, I guess we were."

The song started playing in their heads, and they smiled because their day had indeed mirrored the song in some ways.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Gone away, is the blue bird_

_Here to stay, is a new bird_

_He sings a love song,_

_As we go along,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_And pretend that he is Parson Brown._

_He'll say, "Are you married?"_

_We'll say, "No man."_

_But you can do the job while you're in town._

_Later on, we'll conspire_

_As we dream, by the fire_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_And pretend that he's a circus clown._

_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman_

_Until the other kids knock him down._

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling?_

_Though your nose, gets a chilling._

_We'll frolic and play,_

_The Eskimo way,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Yeah, it was short and had no proper ending. I didn't know how to end the story thought, so I just listed the lyrics for those who don't know it. (*NOTE* I wrote the lyrics completely on my own! I didn't look them up on the internet or anything! So if I accidentally made a mistake, thought I highly doubt it since I love this song and know it by heart, then don't get upset!)

So since I **hope** lots of people will read this, I have a very special Christmas request for all of ya'll. As you may know if you constantly visit iCarly (the website) like I do to see if they finally freakin' updated the blogs or added a new video, there had been a special section to vote 'Seddie vs. Creddie' ever since the show 'iStart A Fanwar' premiered. Up until recently, Seddie was in the lead, at 51%, and Creddie (which is Cruddie) was losing at 49%. I really really really want Seddie to win, so **PLEASE GO VOTE FOR SEDDIE ON ICARLY IF YOU CARE A LOYAL SEDDIE FAN LIKE I AM!**

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas, and wonderful New Year!

x0x0x0,

WiccansRule


End file.
